One Last Angel
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Ido leaves a final message for Alita


Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Battle Angel Alita or Gunnm or whatever the heck you want to call it. But I will be using the names as they are used in Battle Angel Alit. ^^

Author's Note: This story takes place around five years after Figure and Koyomi find Alita again. ^^

I was shocked to see the girl that had revealed the stunning news standing in front of me. Figure was staring at me, I guess it was probably I was standing there gaping with my mouth wide open. She just stood there politely, waiting for me to reply. Finally I found my voice again.

"Hello… Kayna." 

Even then I could hear my voice shaking, but I was way too stunned to care. Ever since I had come back to this world, I had tried to completely forget about that life. Figure had understood, and had never persuaded me to try and think back to when we first met or any of our adventures. But the memories came back at a sickening pace as I saw Kayna, so much older now, standing in front of me. 

"Hello Alita," was how she greeted me.

Such a simple greeting, but when I saw her, it was as if a movie had suddenly been rewind in my head. And that night I found that Ido was never coming back to me replayed in slow motion.

Finally I was able to regain my composure.

"Please, won't you come home with us, Kayna? I'm sure there is a good reason that you're here after all."

She nodded, and followed after Figure, and myself.

He glanced over at me, and shook my head signaling for him to wait.

When we arrived at the tiny house that Figure and I had made a home, our son ran out to meet us. He was only four, but was quite cute, toddling around everywhere, getting into as much trouble as he could.

I picked him up, and Kayna hugged him for awhile, and then we headed inside.

"Figure, this is an old friend of mine, Kayna. She helped me when I went to find Ido again." I explained patiently, though I was rather in the mood to shake Kayna until she told me why she was here, and ask her if Ido was alright. "Kayna, this my husband Figure."

They smiled politely, though you could tell that both of them were uncomfortable. Though then again, with the kind of people I've met along my life, could you blame them?

Figure excused himself then so that Kayna and I could talk.

"Alita, I'm sorry about-"

"Is Ido okay?" I cut in.

Kayna smiled slightly at me.

"Actually that's why I'm here… Dr. Ido passed on a few years ago. I haven't been able to find you since the Tiphares incident, and other things."

I found that I was crying.

"However Alita, I did find something in his room that was meant for you."

I was stunned.

"It seems that as was in the case with Dr. Nova,  Dr. Ido had a back-up chip, that he didn't erase. It seems that before he died, his chip brought back his memory, and he left you one last tape. His back-up chip then shut down again, and he couldn't remember anything of his past. He died two days later in a brawl near the shop."

'Ido had remembered me? Even for the briefest moment, he had remembered me…'

"I brought you the tape Alita."

"You traveled all this way to bring me a tape Kayna?"

"I know that Ido was a like a father to you. No one else has the watched it, but it has your name and a brief note explaining what happened on it. I guess the Dr. hid it then, because he figured that he would forget you again when his back-up chip went down." Kayna continued.

She handed me the tape then, and my fingers curled around it.

I hugged her, and we cried together for a little bit.

"Please stay awhile Kayna. For everything you have done for me."

"I can only stay the night. I've been running the shop by myself now." Kayna answered. "But I will be honored to stay in the home of Alita."

We enjoyed a pleasant night, and Kayna and Figure got into a fight over motorball, which I found quite amusing.

After they had gone to bed, I went to watch my tape.

Ido's face lit up the screen instantly, and I found myself crying again. 

"My darling Alita… I'm so sorry for all the pain I must have caused you… But I don't' want to take about pain, hurt, and hate. I just want to tell you that I love you. I always will. I hope that your life will find you well, my Battle Angel. When I become an angel, I will always be your angel, the way you have always been mine. I only hope that you can forgive. Good-bye Alita. May you always be watched upon by the heavens."

After the tape stopped, I lay there for awhile.

"I love you too, my Angel Ido…"

Author's Note: Just a little thing I wrote, because I really like Battle Angel Alita, but this story is so under appreciated. Please review, even if it's tell to me how much this story sucks, or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


End file.
